Liebe vom FBI Agenten (Love of the FBI agents)
by Miko-Of-The-Cherry-Blossoms
Summary: These are M-rated one shots for over 18 only! Criminal Minds Boys with Kagome! I don't own Criminal Minds or Inuyasha, they belong to their rightful owners!
1. AaronKagome

Kagome giggled when she felt her fiancé wrap his arms around her waist hugging her to his body, he kissed her neck loving the way she giggled and tried to get away from him.

"There is no way to get away from me, Kagome. Tonight it's my night to love you" Aaron Hotchner said throwing her over his shoulder and walking towards their room for a long night of fun, Kagome was giggling madly trying to get away but knew she wouldn't be able to.

"Aaron! Let me down!" She said giggling before squealing when she was thrown onto their bed and then feeling Aaron crawl over the bed to hover over her, she wrapped her arms around his neck moaning into their kiss giggling when she felt him run his fingers over her ribcage which was a sensitive part of her body.

He smiled into their kiss running his tongue over her lips thrusting his tongue into her mouth tasting her slating his mouth to get better access, she moaned letting her hands tangle into his hair gripping it. He grinned pulling his lips away from her mouth, he ran his hands up her stomach bringing her shirt up and over her head throwing it to the side away from them.

She moaned feeling his hands run up her body then down again to grab her breasts teasing them, she arched her upper body into his hands groaning at the sensations he was inflicting onto her body. She gasped arching her body when he pulled her jeans down and ripped her panties off her body, thrusting two fingers into her pussy.

He grinned down at her speeding up his fingers watching in delight as her body withered in passion, before screaming his name Cumming around his fingers. She moaned letting her body relax on the bed taking deep breaths smiling when Aaron crawled up her body kissing her lips, she ran her hands down his chest to the edge of his pants slowly unbuckling his belt then unzipping his pants sliding them down his hips.

She giggled when she was turned to lay on her stomach, she moaned when she felt the tip of his cock tease her clit teasing her till she was withering in pleasure. She screamed when he thrust himself into her without her knowing, she groaned at the sensation she loved having him in her.

He moaned at how tight she was around his cock feeling like a vice-grip, he couldn't wait till she was his wife and definitely couldn't wait till she was swollen with his child. He groaned when he felt her squeeze her inner muscles around his cock telling him to move, he placed his hands on her hips and started to thrust into her at a medium set pace knowing she liked it fast and rough.

She groaned feeling him start to move loving the way he was gentle with her but she wanted him to pound into herself, she squeezed her inner muscles again telling him to move faster to which he responded by picking up his pace till he was pounding into her making her loudly moan and groan till they both screamed out their completion together.

He laid his head against her back slowly taking some breaths to recover, she sighed relaxing her body letting her arms fall beneath her resting her head against the bed. She giggled when she felt him fall to the side pulling her with him, she could feel his cock still inside her knowing he wouldn't pull himself out till later.

"Aaron, you got work tomorrow. So let's get some sleep alright?" Kagome said snuggling into his hold sighing in pleasure, she giggled when he held her a little tighter against his body closing his eyes.

"Hmm your right, let's get some shuteye my love" Aaron said slowly succumbing to sleep followed by Kagome who's eyes were slowly closing. He had dreams of their life together in 4 months when they finally got married, even his son couldn't wait till they got married he loved Kagome because she spoiled him but also that she was amazing with kids.

He couldn't wait till the day she was his and was wearing his ring, then he would know that it was real and not just a dream.

End


	2. DerekKagome

Kagome shook her head as she came out the bathroom to see her husband of 6 months doing push ups on their bedroom floor, she walked around him to get to her closet to get a pair of pajama's then head to bed.

She yelped when she was picked up and tossed on the bed before she could reach her closet, she looked up to see Derek grinning down at her with a certain look in his eyes that she had seen many times before when he wanted to have a little them time.

"Derek?! What are you doing? We just did it this morning before you left for work!" Kagome said looking up at him with a determined look on her face telling him it was not going to happen, her eyes widened when his grin only widened and her towel was ripped from her body leaving her naked.

"So? I need more and we can use the practice for hen we want to start a family" Derek said grinning at her, he leaned down kissing her neck earning a groan from his wife.

"But Derek we don't need the practice! I'm 4 weeks pregnant" Kagome said shyly looking up at him underneath her lashes, her husband's eyes widened at the news of her being pregnant he looked between her eyes and her stomach before he grinned tangling one hand in her hair bringing her lips up to his and kissing her with so much passion that her head was spinning.

She moaned feeling his other hand run down her side to her knee which he lifted up and placed on his hip, he slowly moved his hips so he was flush against her core. He smiled against her lips pressing himself harder against her pussy tearing a hiss from her lips, he trailed his lips down her face, neck and chest loving the way she moaned and groaned and arched her body.

He let his hands and lips roam her body placing kisses, nips and licks all over her upper body, he grinned kissing his way down her body till he reached her pussy he grinned up at her before licking her already wet core. He groaned loving the way she tasted, he placed one arm around her hips to stop her thrusting her hips up trying to get more pleasure.

She mewed when he thrust his tongue into her making her cum into his mouth, she sighed letting her head fall to the mattress below. She mewed when she felt him kiss up her body again then kiss her before thrusting his cock into her, she hissed her pleasure at the feeling of being full and stretched.

"Derek! More please!" Kagome whined arching her hips to get him to give her more, Derek grinned slamming himself into her hard and fast. This was the way they always did it hard and fast and rough, they loved it wild passionate sex.

She gasped when she was flipped onto her side and her leg was pulled up into the air and he thrust himself deeper into her till she could feel him hitting her womb, he speed up his pace more till they both moaned/groaned their release.

He collapsed to the side pulling himself out of his wife's pussy and snuggling into her side wrapping his arm around her waist while his other hand went under his pillow, he sighed his body fully sated for now. He couldn't wait to till the team they were expecting a child!

Kagome smiled entwining her hand with his hand around her stomach, she closed her eyes falling into a deep sleep. She couldn't wait till she had their child was in her arms and they could cuddle, spoil and love with all their heart and soul.

End


	3. ReidKagome

Kagome grinned at her boyfriend of 3 years who staring at her with slight fear but also lust from his spot tied to the bed post, she loved the way he was withering and trying to get out of his bindings.

"Now, Now Spencer don't worry I'll make this the best experience of your life" Kagome purred out crawling over to him straddling his hips and resting her hands on his naked chest running them up and down till she wrapped them around his neck.

She kissed up his neck to his lips sticking her tongue in when he gasped as she pinched his nipple, she ran her tongue over his teeth and tongue dominating his mouth. He groaned into their kiss hissing from she pinched his nipple again, he bucked his hips when she pressed her lower body onto his.

"You like that don't you? Yes, you love it when I'm in control" She purred out, rolling her hips onto his making him arch his hips upwards trying to get some friction between them. He groaned when she ran her hand down between their bodies to rub against his cock gripping him rolling her thumb over his tip bringing a moan from his lips, he through his head back moaning out his release coming all over her hand.

"What a good boy, couldn't wait to cum could you? It's time to have a little more fun, are you ready baby boy?" She said leaning up to reach her hand back down to his cock to align it with her core, she slowly lowered herself onto his cock moaning her pleasure.

"Ka..Kagome! God so tight, ahhh don't stop!" he groaned out hissing, she grinned at him slamming herself the rest of the way down moaning at the feeling of being full. She rose up then slammed down repeating over and over and over again, her eyes flew open as she groaned out her orgasm followed by Spencer hissing out his release.

She felt his cum flowing out and into her body, she mewed at the sensation loving it.

He groaned feeling her walls tighten around him when they both came together, he slumped against the pillows and headboard slowly regaining her breath.

She slumped against his body sighing at the pleasurable feeling still in her body, she reached up without looking to unlock the handcuffs. She rested her hands on his chest closing her eyes when she felt his hands rest on her hips, she giggled when he ran his hands up her side to cup her face bringing it up to his kissing her lovingly.

"That was amazing Kagome, but next time it's my turn" Spencer said kissing her again before letting his hands rest on her lower back, she giggled nodding her head.

"Okay, whatever you want baby" Kagome said slowly drifting off to sleep, she snuggled herself into his hold. He smiled wrapping his arms more securely around her to make sure she was comfortable sleeping, he rested his head against the pillow behind him closing his eyes and following his love into the land of sleep.

End


	4. RossiKagome

Kagome grinned up at her husband of 1 year as she appeared into his office with nothing but her bra and panties, her husband stared at her in shock at her bold move.

"Come, hubby. It's been so long and I'm feeling a little sexual frustration and I really need some alone time with you" She said slowly turning around looking over her shoulder shaking her butt a bit before sashaying away from the door to their bedroom upstairs, she smiled when she heard his chair being thrown back and heard his footsteps coming up the stairs as she fixed herself up on the bed pushing out her chest to look a little more sexy.

"Now that's a site to see, my love" David Rossi said grinning at his wife slowly stripping off his clothes making his way over to her crawling over the bed to her ripping her bra and panties off hearing a giggle from her as she arched her body for him, he kissed her lips running his tongue around her mouth before swallowing her moan of pleasure when he grabbed her breast squeezing it.

She smiled into their kiss her hand running up his chest to rest her hand on his neck rubbing circles on the nape of his neck, she moved her mouth against his running her tongue along his lips.

He smirked slowly pulling away from her lips tracing his tongue over her bottom lip, trailing down her throat and chest tweaking her nipples and sucking and nipping them making her wither in pleasure.

"David! Please, no more teasing! Just fuck me!" She shouted begging him, he grinned pushing himself up so he was hovering over her his arms on either side of her head before thrusting himself into her. She screamed in pleasure loving the way he just thrust himself into her, she thrust her lower body up into his moaning at the pleasure he was inflicting onto her young body.

She flipped their position so she was now on top and had control, she bounced her body up and down squeezing her inner muscles to gain more pleasure from it. She moaned feeling his hands grip her hips and help her bounce up and down till her muscles clamp around him squeezing out his orgasm and hers as well, they came with groans and mews of pleasure.

He groaned when she slowly lifted herself off his cock to slump beside him on the bed, they sighed their contentment of being able to have some alone time with each other since he was always busy with the B.A.U and his new book.

Kagome lifted her leg to lay it over his legs and wrap her arm around his chest, she sighed finally happy at being able to fulfill her sexual frustration of 3 months!

"David, I have something important to tell you" She said looking up at him with love and devotion, he stared down at her confused at what she was trying to tell him.

"What is it, Kagome?" He asked waiting for her to tell him.

"I'm 6 weeks pregnant" she said chewing on her bottom lip nervous that he might not want the baby.

David stared down at his wife with wide eyes and a look of shock in his eyes, he was very shocked but his eyes changed to that of happiness and love.

"Seriously? We're going to have a child?"

"Yes, a child. Are you happy?"

"YES! I'm happy! Kagome, you are the love of my life and nothing would make me more happy to have a child with you" David said grinning wrapping his arms around her squeezing her tight but gently around her stomach, she giggled happy that he was happy they were going to have a child in 8 and a half months.

She knew many people didn't think their relationship would last but they loved each other with all their hearts even though she was 20 years younger than him, it took her 3 years to get him to finally agree to go out with her and then another year to marry her she was 23 when she first met him.

She fell in love with him when she first met him at a seminar he had done a speech at her university 5 years ago and she was majoring in criminal science, she was hooked on the first word he had spoken. She had even gone as far as doing a report on him and going to see him at his work, which she thought back to now was really stupid of her but she did get the man in the end.

"I can't wait to tell my team about this! I'm going to be a father and you're going to be a wondering and caring mother my love" He said leaning down to kiss her lips, before they drifted off to sleep he pulled the blanket over them as Kagome snuggled into his side.

10 minutes later they were in a deep sleep, sleeping away their night love making and surprises.

End


End file.
